El atardecer de Nessie
by affy bp
Summary: Nessie conoce a un apuesto muchacho de ojos azules cuya sangre parece cantar para ella. ¿Sera capaz de resistir la tentacion y aceptar que su cantante se vuelva tambien su mejor amigo? ¿Como reacciona Jacob? ¿Y su familia?
1. Rutina Rota

**Disclaimer:** Si yo fuera dueña de estos fantasticos personajes estaria continuando la saga en vez de dedicarme a escribir fics; Como adivinan no soy S. Meyer.

**Prefacio**

Nadie me dijo que mi vida iba a ser perfecta.

Y sin embargo, asi lo era. O lo había sido hasta ahora…

Jamás había experimentado el dolor verdadero. Siempre había alguien tras mio que me ayudaba cuando estaba apunto de caer, y alguien delante guiándome.

Por esa misma razón tuve que preguntarme ¿Por qué a mi?

Eran una egoísta. Una cobarde. Un monstruo…

Dudaba que fuera capaz de resistir, aun asi..

Haría lo posible.

**Capitulo 1: Rutina Rota**

Y a empezar nuevamente. Como cada dia, estaba sumergida en el sueño. Esta vez la misma pesadilla, la venia teniendo de unas semanas para aca. No la entendía, era demasiado confusa.

Podía verme a mi misma, con un vestido largo, reposando sobre el suelo, mis rizos caian sobre mi espalda y tocaban el suelo, mucho mas largos de lo que en realidad eran. No podía ver ni siquiera donde me encontraba, era demasiado incompleto, solo podía recordar una pintura de un cielo naranja, un atardecer.

De pronto, yo sufria. Sufria mucho.

Las lagrimas se desbordaban por mis mejillas, no entendía el motivo de mi sufrimiento, podía ver una sombra acercándose a mi. Mientras mas cerca estaba esta persona misteriosa mas se intensificaba mi llanto. El era el causante de tanto dolor. Y en ese momento, cuando la mano de aquel individuo viajaba para posarse en mi hombro. Despertaba.

La luz del sol se colaba por la ventana que se encontraba por un lado de mi cama, y esta terminaba de despertarme por completo. Me incorpore sentándome en el borde de la cama

La mayoría de las veces era lo mismo, me levantaba y debía ir al instituto, otra vez. Si había algo que detestaba de la vida de inmortal era tener que repetir ese bendito instituto una y otra y otra vez, era un fastidio total…probablemente para mis padres era sencillo, eros eran cultos e inteligentes, en cambio yo…estaba segura que por mas veces que estudiara lo mismo jamás pasaría geometría con una buena nota.

Ser la única que duerme es un poco frustrante. Me pierdo de mucho, además aveces a la familia le resulta "fascinante" verme dormir y eso es molesto. Sin mencionar que me levantan muy temprano.

Me talle los ojos una vez mas, vaya que era perezosa.

-Bueno días Renesmeé-dijo mi madre entrando a mi habitación, la tenue luz pegaba contra su traslucida piel produciendo que esta brillara cual diamante.

-Hola mama-respondi-¿Ya están listos?-me puse de pie colocando unas pantunflas en mis pies

-Si, solo faltas tu cielo, vístete, te esperaremos abajo, es el primer dia del instituto y hay que darse prisa-agrego ella

-¿Iremos? Pero hay luz del sol, ¿No deberíamos quedarnos?-cuestione

-Alice dice que se nublara en unos minutos, asi que apurate. Además sabes bien que la luz del sol no te afecta a menos…

-A menos que sea demasiado fuerte, lo se, lo se…-interrumpi

Yo suspire.

-Mama…¿Deberas hay que ir? ¿Qué vez es esta? Estoy cansada…

-Renesmeé Carlie Cullen Swan, ninguna hija mia va a ser una vaga desobligada-me replico

-Isabella Marie Swan de Cullen, he repetido esto por lo menos diez veces, no creo que puedas llamarme vaga desobligada-contradije tocando su cuello y transmiendole toda la frustración que sentía de volver a estudiar lo mismo

-Aun asi, no tienes las notas que yo desearía en algebra, y ni hablar de geometría

Bien. Estaba vencida.

-De acuerdo, tu ganas, estare lista…

Mi mama sonrio ampliamente y salió del cuarto.

Mi don era algo que había aprendido a manejar con el tiempo, mi tio Jasper me ayudo mucho, instruyéndome, el era paciente conmigo, algo que se necesitaba cuando querías enserñarme algo.

Ahora mi don era algo que podía usar voluntariamente y podía controlar a la perfeccion.

Busque algo apropiado que usar. Habíamos llegado a Alaska hace unos días, y vaya que me había acostumbrado al clima muy rápido. Era un lugar frio uno que otro dia salía el sol, y aunque esto no me afectara en gran cantidad, tampoco me era indiferente.

Escogi una blusa tres cuartos color verde olivo y un pantalo pegado color caqui, botines del mismo color verde.

Cepille con cuidado mis rizos color cobrizo, y los deje sueltos, cayendo en bellas ondas por mis hombros hasta la mitad de mi espalda, chocando con mis caderas.

En mi el maquillaje no era necesario, mi piel era de un marfil delicado y suave como el mismo mármol, sin embargo mis mejillas poseían un singular sonrojo.

Hace 30 años deje de crecer. Estancada eternamente en los 17. No sonaba tan mal, por lo menos no me preocuparía de arrugas ni canas. Que afortunada.

-Renesmeé ¿Ya estas lista?-pregunto mi papa desde el piso de abajo, el sabia que yo lo escucharía a la perfeccion

-Si…-dije y baje a toda velocidad, bloquee mis pensamientos, no me gustaba que papa los oyera, sin embargo, yo era distraída y aveces no podía evitar que Edward me pillara.

-Creo que cada dia te ves mas hermosa-dijo mi padre dedicándome una sonrisa

-Sabes que es imposible-rei-pero gracias

-Para ti no hay nada imposible..-dijo mi madre

-No exageren-me queje sonrojándome

-Igualita a su madre-se mofo tio Emmett

Había escuchado millones de historias sobre la supuesta torpeza y timidez de mama. Sin embargo me resultaba difícil creer que una criatura tan increíble como ella hubiera sido una humana tropezona.

-¿Podemos irnos ya?-pregunto impaciente Alice estaba mas alta que de costumbre, por lo que adivine que llevaba unos tacones muy altos rojos que combinaban a la perfeccion con el color de su blusa.

-Andando..-indico tia Rose y salió por la puerta, todos la seguimos.

-Madre…-dije

-¿Si?

-¿Cuándo me devolverán mi auto?-pregunte viendo como cada uno se montaba en su vehiculo

-Cuando haya pasado por lo menos un siglo-dijo mi mama

¡Que injusto!

-No somos injustos Renesmeé-contradijo papa a mis pensamientos

-vamos, solo le di unos raspones-me excuse

-Renesmeé, lo destrozaste…cinco veces-agrego mama

Me sonroje un poco apenada, la velocidad me gustaba, pero al ir jugando mientras estaba tras el volante había causado un par de accidentitos sin importancia

-¿Dije que lo sentía?

-Si lo hiciste, y aun asi no te lo daremos.

-¡Pero papa..!

-Fin del tema, luego hablamos-me ordeno mama

Suspire vencida. Cada mañana era lo mismo, rogar, negar, rogar, negar. Que agotador

-Alerta de perro a la vista-dijo mi tia Rosalie con aire socarron

Sonreí de oreja a oreja, todos resoplaron

A lo lejos un Chevy se acercaba y de el descendia un perfecto espécimen de muchacho, fuerte y alto, de rasgos masculinos pero encantadores. Jacob Black

-¡Pido permiso para llevar a Nessie al colegio!-dijo son una bella sonrisa en su rostro

-Permiso concedido-respondi yo echándome a sus brazos. El me abrazo con fuerza, papa gruño.

-Permiso negado, a mi hija la llevo yo-dijo algo molesto

-Relajate Edd, desde que le "confiscaron" su auto, la pobre niña me ha traido de chofer, asi que pensé que te esperarías que me ofreciera a llevarla

-Pensaste mal…

-Se nos hace tarde Edward-se quejo tio Jasper

-Bien, pero si Renesmeé llega un microsegundo tarde al instituto no respondo

-Calma Edward vamos-lo animo Bella

-No se preocupen yo llevare a Nessie-dijo el totalmente relajado

-Bien, pero asegurate de llevar a ¡Renesmeé!-hizo énfasis en mi nombre completo, odiaba que Jake me llamara Nessie, aunque curiosamente ella también lo hacia aveces-Solo al colegio-finalizo

-Si Bella, ya relájate..

Dicho esto mis padres y tios partierton, otra parte de "La rutina" es pasar mi momento con Jacob antes del instituto.

El y yo solo somos amigos por ahora, espero a que mis padres entiendan que..¡Soy una mitad vampira mitad humana hecha y derecha! ¡Y no una bebe! Aun asi creo que el sabe perfectamente lo que siento por el, asi como yo se lo que siente por mi.

-¿Primer dia?

-Asi es.

-¿Nerviosa?

-¡Uyy! ¡No sabes cuanto!-respondi con sarcasmo, el sonrio

-Te ves linda-dijo

-No tu también-me queje sonrojándome-hoy a todos se les ha dado por hacerme sonrojar

-Es lo inevitable, solo decimos la verdad, estas bellísima. Renesmee..

-¿Si?-dije reponiéndome del nuevo sonrojo que se había apoderado de mi

-Te quiero..

-Tambien yo te quiero..

-¿Cuánto?-pregunto el, de nuevo enrojeci. No estaba preparada para esta conversación

-Mas de lo que debería-dije, el me sonrio-¿Y tu cuanto me quieres?

-Es imposible decírtelo con palabras.

Sus labios se acercaron a los mios. Al instante nos separamos sin siquiera rozar nuestros rostros. Jake y yo sabíamos que no era ni el momento ni el lugar para esto. Mientras estubieramos juntos, no había prisa para formalizar lo que teníamos. Simplemente el era mio y yo de el.

Jacob me llevo hasta el instituto, por ahora el vivía en una pequeña casa muy cerca de la mia, aunque yo le había ofrecido que se quedara con nostros, el se negaba. Probablemente por el dichoso olor.

Hasta ahora la rutina iba como siempre.

Mi familia me esperaba en la entrada. Mi papa, tia Alice y tio Emmett se harian pasar por hermanos, tia Rose y tio Jasper serian los gemelos Hale, todos adoptados. Mama y yo eramos hermanas y primas directas de los Cullen. Por eso compartiríamos el apellido. Era demasiado extraño ser la hermana de tu madre, la prima de tu padre, la prima de tu tia, ya hermana adoptiva de tus tios. Sin embargo esta era mi rutina.

Entramos al establecimiento, las clases transcurrieron normales, siempre compartía alguna con algún miembro de mi familia por lo que no estaba sola.

Luego nos internamos en la cafetería. Era común, todas las miradas sobre nosotros admirando nuestra belleza, papa gruñía cuando percibía los pensamientos de algún chico hacia mi o mama.

Entonces lo vi por primera vez. Y todo cambio.

* * *

Review?:D

jaja, les advierto, no soy buena con los Long fics, generalmente los dejo a medias y es horrible u_u

Llevo ya varios meses escribiendo este fic, por ahora voy en el capitulo 12 asi que es probable que este si lo continue xD

un beso! chau chau!


	2. El encuentro

**Capitulo 2: Encuentro**

Lo vi. Estaba en una esquina de la cafetería, junto a un grupo de chicos y chicas de su misma edad. El olor de su sangre, fresca, dulce, llego a mi por primera vez gracias a una brisa que iba en mi direccion. Demasiado tentador e irresistible.

Jamás me había pasado algo similar. Ese olor afecto todos mis sentidos, la sangre que yo misma llevaba por mis venas se congelo, me paralize.

La sasngre de ese humano era de un olor fresco, casi podría asegurar que un poco tropical, era dulce, mas que cualquier otra, de un olor adictivo, sentía que lo necesitaba. _Necesitaba esa sangre_

El era un humano. Un simple y común humano, aunque no convivia directamente con ellos asi como el abuelo Carlisle, siempre había estado rodeada de alguno y jamás había deseado tanto beber la sangre de alguien, incluso mi mitad humana sentía repulsión de mi misma en estos momentos, mientras que mi parte vampirica anhelaba cada vez mas matar a ese insignificante individuo y acabar con mi sed.

El era común y corriente, no tenia nada especial, su cabello castaño claro, casi como la canela, llegaba mas debajo de sus orejas, liso y brillante, tenia unos grandes ojos azules que eran vistosos y parecían llamarme a gritos, diciendo _"Vamos Renesmeé, Bebe mi sangre" _

Pare en seco unos segundos, me estremeci, debía sacar esos pensamientos de mi mente. Yo debía respirar, mi parte humana me lo pedia, pero sin embargo en estos instantes desearía muchísimo no tener que hacerlo.

Mi padre se giro hacia mi horrorizado, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y pude jurar que estaba mas palido que de costumbre. Lo adivine, había leído mis pensamientos.

Toda la familia siguió andando sin siquiera notar algo.

Me mordí el labio inferior y cerre los ojos, debía aguantar, el deseo era cada vez mas fuerte, aun asi trate con mas ganas de que ese odioso olor me dejara de torturar.

Nos sentamos en la mesa mas alejada, podía notar la ansiedad de papa por hablar conmigo, era muy obvio, aun asi nadie pregunto que ocurria, supongo que pensaron que no era el mejor momento, y no lo era, en este momento ni siquiera sabia si podría emitir palabra

Al sonar la campana papa me tomo del brazo y ambos nos alejamos del resto, la familia parecía confusa, pero no opinarón.

-Renesmeé..-susurro mi nombre con voz comprensiva

Tuve ganas de aferrarme a el y llorar en su pecho, necesitaba la protección de mi padre. El amor de mi familia, quería que me cuidaran y me mantuvieran alejada de la tentación.

-Papa yo, juro que no quiero hacer nada malo..yo no quiero matar a ese chico, no quiero-dije negando con la cabeza, lo decía como tratando de convencerme a mi misma de que no lo haría.

-Lo se, lo se-dijo el de prisa, como liberándome de toda culpa, pero ¿Quién mas seria culpable si no yo?

-Ese aroma papa…-dije recordando ese olor tan adictivo

-Entiendo todo Nessie, pero, entiende tu también que no puedes arrebatarle la vida a alguien, ¿Crees que ese chico merece morir por ti?-tenia razón, yo no podía hacerle eso pero…era imposible resistir

-Escuchame-pedi muy decidida-No quiero que el muera por mi, pero…esto papa, es irresistible, si yo solo pudiera..

-Ni lo menciones Renesmeé-me interrumpió alarmado-tu eres fuerte, incluso mas que yo, se que podras con esto.-dijo sonriéndome afectivamente

-Yo se que no podre, me conozco bien, se que caere. Si tan solo supieras la tortura que siento…

-Hija..

-Papa, el es un simple humano. Jamás he matado a nadie, pero…en verdad lo necesito-dije bajando el rostro completamente avergonzada de mi actitud

Mi papa gruño. Estaba furioso, el pensaba que yo era una cobarde

-Si, si lo pienso..

Demonios. En verdad lo piensa.

-Anda a casa-dijo apretando los dientes para frenar su ira

-No, yo quiero quedarme. Sere capaz de aguantar un dia o dos. Después…-considere lo que pasaría después, pero preferí no decirlo-pasara lo que debe pasar.

-¿El debe morir?-pregunto mirándome de manera fría

-No

-Entonces no pasara lo que debe pasar ¿O si?

-Bueno, pasara lo inevitable..-concluí

-Vete a casa Renesmeé, lo digo en serio.

-No, estoy bien, solo faltan un par de horas, no he compartido una clase con el en todo el dia, asi que no creo compartirlas ahora, estare bien, probablemente no capte su aroma en lo que resta de colegio. si algo pasa, no dudare en irme a casa cuando antes.

-Acabas de decirme que no eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir, y piensas que podras irte a casa cuando lo desees, vete ya Renesmeé Cullen o tendre que llevarte yo mismo-dijo sin siquiera mirarme. Me dolia su actitud, se portaba frio e hiriente contra algo que ni siquiera era mi culpa. Yo no provocaba esto.

-Hare lo que yo considere mejor papa-dije decidida

-Lo que tu consideras mejor esta mal niña, asi que obedece y vete a casa AHORA-dijo enfatizando la ultima palabra

No dije nada, baje la mirada, estaba realmente avergonzada de mi comportamiento.

-Vete, llama a Carlisle y cuéntale lo que paso. Probablemente de ordene que vayas de caza y que faltes al instituto un par de días, ahora vete, yo explicare a los demás lo necesario-dijo y me dio la espalda regresando con los demás.

Me sentía muy herida. Las lagrimas se escaparon y rodaron por mis mejillas, camine hasta el estacionamiento, había olvidado que no tenia mi auto ¿Cómo volveria a casa?

Demonios tendría que correr.

De pronto el ardor volvió. Ese mismo aroma, ese olor que me torturaba, el mas tentador que había olido en mi vida, se aproximaba a mi con decisión

¡Diablos! ¿Acaso era imbécil? ¿Cómo se le ocurria venir hacia mi? ¿Por qué venia a buscar su propia muerte cuando yo deseaba darle unos últimos días de existencia? ¡Estupido Idiota!

-¡Hey!-me llamo desde atrás, me di la vuelta, respire con dificultad y lo ignore. Me costo demasiado esfuerzo no mostrarle los colmillos y beber su sangre de una vez.

Se puso en frente ¡Pobre desgraciado!

-Hola-dijo algo sonrojado, me estremeci, necesitara mas fuerza de la que tenia-Soy Ken

Ken…pobre Ken…

No respondi simplemente lo mire

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto notando mis lagrimas

-Si

-¿Segura que lo estas?

-Si-respondi de nuevo, humano imbécil, venir a buscar tu propia muerte de una manera tan absurda.

-Te vi en la cafetería, eres realmente linda..am..-dijo riendo, tenia una linda risa, lastima que no seria escuchada mucho mas tiempo

-Renesmeé-dije aun sin mostrarle gran signo de importancia

-¡Vaya! Para nombrecitos raros. Pero es lindo. Como tu. No. Tu eres mas linda.

Humano idiota, yo queriendo matarlo y beber su sangre y el diciéndome que era linda. ¡Claro que sabia que lo era!

-Gracias-me limite a decir

-Bueno, ¿Ya te ibas?-pregunto

-Si, me siento un poco mal.-conteste tajantemente, lo que menos quería era estar con el.

-¿Te llevo?-me ofreció.

Por un segundo pensé. Estar a solas con el y su irresistible sangre en un pequeño auto por largos minutos, sin testigos, sin dolor, seria rápido, juro que no lo haría sufrir mucho, incluso no sentiría gran cosa. Además, no traia mi auto, que me llevara a casa seria una gran excusa. Si a el no le preocupaba su vida, por que me iba a preocupar yo por ella. Simplemente quería su sangre.

-¿Eres nueva cierto?-pregunto rompiendo el silencio

-Asi es, me mude con mi familia-respondi

-Si, los vi…-dijo como recordando la escena-¿Entonces Renesmeé te llevo?

Reflexione de nuevo. ¿Qué significaba el para mi? Nada. Ni siquiera sentía algún instinto por el, simplemente tenia la sangre mas exquisita que hubiera olido. Y esa iba a ser su gran desgracia

-No, gracias-finalize y me di la vuelta.

La vampira sedienta en mi gruñía con sed y deseo. Ella realmente anhelaba esta sangre, mas que cualquier cosa, la quería. Estuve apunto de voltearme de nuevo y romperle el cuello. Seria sencillo. Pero no.

Bien. No parecía ser un mal chico. Merecería vivir un par de días mas. Asi que ande en busca de Carlisle..

_En busca de una solución_

Review?;D

Muchas gracias por dejar sus comentarios y por todos los que agregaron esta historia a sus favoritas..

ESTA ES UNA RESPUESTA AL REVIEW DE arissita :

Bien, pues siento decirte que si, terminara con Jacob, aunque a lo largo del fic no seran pareja el final lo tengo planeado para ellos dos juntos. ¡Lo siento!

Sin mas que decir por el momento me despido un besooo. chao chao..

* * *


	3. Cobarde

**Capitulo 3: Cobarde**

Corri de prisa, la brisa llevaba el olor de su sangre, atormentandome .

No sabia que hacer. No tenia ni idea. Quería huir de ahí, no quería de verdad matarlo, me parecía un humano normal, como todos los demás. No era su culpa que su sangre me resultara totalmente irresistible, además de exquisita.

Llegue a casa, la abuelita Esme no estaba ahí, nos había avisado que iria a comprar un par de cosas para remodelar la casa. Despues de todo ella adoraba hacerlo.

Me sente en el borde de mi cama y las lagrimas se hicieron presentes de nuevo, me sentía mal conmigo misma, jamás me había rendido tan fácilmente, me gustaba luchar, dar lo mejor de mi. No quería dejarme vencer sin embargo sentía que no tenia la fuerza suficiente para luchar.

Me sentía realmente cobarde.

Una basura. Una estúpida niña caprichosa que solo quería matar a un pobre chico y beber su sangre para acabar con su tentación. Me sentía tonta. Me sentía sola, mi papa me había dejado sola con esto, el estaba decepcionado, de verdad jamás había actuado asi de duro conmigo, se porto frio y lastimo mis sentimientos.

Asi que estaba sola en esto.

No Renesmeé, no estas del todo sola, papa dijo que llamaras a Carlisle ¿No? Probablemente el me ayduara de alguna forma

Marque su numero, el contesto casi al instante

-¿Renesmeé? ¿Pequeña que ocurre?-pregunto el abuelo

-Abuelo, necesitamos hablar, ¿Estas ocupado?-pregunte

-Un poco querida, pero me desocupare en unos momentos-contesto el

-¿Quieres que vaya para alla?

-¿Tan malo es?-pregunto muy preocupado

-No te preocupes por favor, esta todo bien-dije tratando de tranquilizarlo

-Si tu lo dices, ¿Estan los demás contigo?-pregunto

-No, estoy sola.

-¿No te acompaño Edward? Eso si que es extraño-comento extrañado

-Si, bueno, creo que el esta algo molesto conmigo, mejor hablamos cuando llegue al hospital-dije con firmeza

-Bien querida, te espero, adiós-y colgó

No quería preocupar al abuelo, pero debía hablar con el lo mas pronto posible.

Corri hasta el hospital donde el trabajaba, al estar ahí pude sentir las miradas de todos admirando mi belleza. Al llegar me presente como la sobrina del doctor Cullen. Todos entendieron entonces el motivo de mi llamativa hermosura.

-Pase por aquí señorita-me indico una enfermera-El doctor Cullen esta en su oficina

Entre a donde la enfermera me indico y el abuelo Carlisle me esperaba, me sente en la silla que estaba frente a el

-¿Te saliste del instituto Renesmeé?-pregunto

-Si

-¿Avisaste a alguien? Todos se preocuparan

-Papa me ordeno que lo hiciera, pensó que seria lo mejor...

-¿Qué ocurre querida? ¿Qué anda mal contigo?-pregunto acariciando mi cobrizo cabello

-Abuelo…-dije con voz entrecortada-Voy a hacer algo muy malo.

Vi en su cara que no entendía nada de lo que yo le decía

-Es el. No es su culpa que su sangre huela tan bien-le dije mientras me sonrojaba, no quería que Carlisle pensara que era un monstruo, agache la cabeza para que no viera que estaba apunto de echarme a llorar

Segui hablando con voz pausada

-Juro que no quiero hacerlo. Pero…es tan..irresistible, me duele que esto me pase a mi, se que no sere capaz de resistir. Jamás me había pasado algo similar

-Lo entiendo-dijo para mi sorpresa, se notaba que estaba algo sorprendido, también podía notar en su mirada miedo.

-No, no creo que lo entiendas. Se que no debería hacer esto, que el merece vivir, pero sin embargo mientras mas lo pienso mi cuerpo mas reclama beber su sangre. ¿Qué debo hacer?

-¿Te daras por vencida sin siquiera intentarlo?-pregunto, su mirada también era algo acusadora

De nuevo baje el semblante avergonzada de mi misma.

-No hay nada que intentar. En este juego yo voy a perder, y el ganara una muerte segura

-¿Tu padre lo sabe verdad?-pregunto

-Si, lo vio en mis pensamientos, el me odia.

-El no te puede odiar Nessie, el simplemente no quiere verte asi-me animo

-Me odia, lo vi en su mirada-dije yo recordando sus ojos frios

-Probablemente si sentía odio en ese momento era por el. Por no poder evitar que tu pasaras por esto, nadie quiere verte sufrir

Por un segundo, sus palabras me reanimaron

-Lo se abuelo

-Lo mejor será que vayas de caza, y que pases un par de días fuera, probablemente con los Denali o algún otro lado, Nessie, debes estar alejada un tiempo

-No quiero irme.

-Debes hacerlo...

-¿Por qué debo hacerlo? ¿Por el?

-Por ti. ¿Cómo crees que te sentiras después de matar a ese muchacho?-dijo Carlisle

Por esta vez, le di la razón, probablemente me sentiré muy mal.

-Esta bien, me ire. Pero dudo mucho que mis padres quieran que vaya sola-dije

-Ves con Jacob-propuso el

-Dudo aun mas que mi padre este de acuerdo-replique

-El aceptara lo que sea con tal de que tu estes bien, ahora ves a buscarlo y vayan de caza, ahora deberas cazar con mucha mas frecuencia-dijo el abuelo

-Pero abuelo, yo ya te dije cual es mi decisión-le recordé.

-aun asi, ves a cazar, yo se que estaras bien Nessie-dijo besando mi frente, me puse de pie, nos despedimos y me fui...

Pase de nuevo por donde estaban las enfermeras cuando de pronto su olor me ataco nuevamente. Era imposible que _el _estuviera aquí, a menos que me siguiera claro, cosa que dudaba mucho.

-¡Renesmeé!-grito con su voz clara y alta. Lo odiaba. ¿Por qué hacerme esto a mi?

Ese aroma. ¡Por los mil demonios! ¿Por qué debía oler tan bien?

-Ken, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Estoy segura que mi tono lo asusto, sone como una ladrona viendo a un policía.

-Bueno, mi madre es enfermera y trabaja aquí, le vine a traer el almuerzo-dijo mostrándome una bolsa que olia a algo asi como emparedado de pierna-Tiene mucho trabajo últimamente…

Ni siquiera conteste solo asentí. Demasiados testigo, me repetía

-¿Tu que haces aquí?-pregunto

Baje la cabeza, era insportable, simplemente quería abalanzarme sobre el

-Mi tio es doctor. Debo irme-dije apretando los labios

-Espera, ¿Qué haras mas tarde?-pregunto-Ahora debo ir a recoger a mi hermanita, pero después podríamos…

-Estoy ocupada hoy Ken-dije fría y una lagrima se colo por el rabillo de mi ojo hasta descender por mi mejilla

-¿Estas bien? ¿Llorando de nuevo?-me pregunto mientras se acercaba a mi

Me eche a correr, mientras mas tiempo lo soportara, seria mejor para todos.

Al llegar a casa estaban todos reunidos en el (casi inusado comedor). Era imposible que supieran algo si papa no se los había dicho, ni siquiera tia Alice pues su don era inútil conmigo

-Renesmeé ¿Cómo te fue?-pregunto mi padre sin siquiera mirarme a los ojos

-Mal, me ire de aquí, primero ire de caza-dije muy seca

-Hija, ¿Nos contaras que paso?-pidio mama, se veía preocupada

-El…su sangre…es demasiado para mi…

Dije yo con voz angustiosa

-¿Quieres decir que..?

-Asi es Alice, Nessie encontró un muchacho con un aroma demasiado tentador

-Pero..¿Como estas?-pregunto Bella angustiada

-Mama estoy bien, pero no sere capaz de soportarlo, no quiero hacerlo pero, ese chico, su olor…

-Vamos sobrinita, tu eres muy fuerte-dijo mi tio Jasper, el siempre me apoyaba cuando lo necesitaba podia sentir como mandaba una serenidad insana al ambiente.

-Esta vez no, esta vez esto es mas fuerte que yo-dije avergonzada.

-Es solo un humano, ¿Que daño puede hacer?-pregunto tio Emmett, al fin el me entendía.

-Emmett cállate-ordeno tia Rosalie.

-Nessie, Bella, hablemos en privado por favor-pidio papa, aunque técnicamente todos escucharían.

Nos dirigimos al escritorio del abuelo. Mi mama simplemente se sento en una silla.

-Renesmeé, ya te lo dije, debes ser fuerte...

-y yo ya te lo dije papa, ya tome mi decisión, mientras mas la pueda postergar mucho mejor, aun asi, es mi decisión-dije firmemente

-No es lo mejor, lo mejor es que…

-¿Lo mejor para quien papa? ¿Para el? Ni siquiera se quien es-me queje

-¿y por eso no merece vivir? ¿Por el simple hecho de que no lo conoces? ¿Si lo conocieras seria diferente? Yo pienso que no..a esto, Renesmeé, se le llama cobardia-dijo el mirándome de forma tajante

-¿Me estas diciendo cobarde?

-Te estas portando como una-dijo

Mire a mi madre en busca de apoyo, cuando su mirada se encontró con la mia, la bajo dándole la razón a mi padre.

-Bien, ustedes piensan que soy una cobarde…y que no valgo nada.

-No dije eso-replico papa

-Pero si lo piensas.

-No es verdad, vales demasiado hija-hablo por primera vez mama.

-Asi es Renesmeé, vales muchísimo, y para nosotros eres lo que mas vale en este mundo-apoyo mi padre...

-¡Pero no entienden!

-¡Yo te entiendo hija!¡Pero no entiendo porque te comportas como una débil cobarde! ¡Esta no eres tu Renesmeé!-grito mi padre y por un segundo vi frustración en su mirada, se arrepintió por gritarme, jamás lo había hecho de ese modo. Se apretó el puente de la nariz

-Yo…-tartamudee sin saber que decir-¡No puedo!-grite y Sali corriendo

Escuche a mi madre gritar mi nombre desesperada y a mi padre pidiéndole que me dejara sola unos momentos

Llegue hasta la casa de mi Jacob. El estaba afuera tomando aire, al verme se abalanzo sobre mi y me tomo entre sus brazos, eran calidos, fuertes y protectores, deseaba que me abrazara asi siempre.

-¿Qué pasa hermosa?-pregunto con voz suave y dulce acariciando mi cabello

-Jake…soy un monstruo-dije llorando con fuerza en su pecho

-¿Cómo vas a ser un monstruo Nessie?-pregunto ofendido-Los monstruos no tienen sentimientos. Y tu tienes los sentimientos mas hermosos del mundo.

-No, no los tengo. Soy egoista y cobarde y nadie me va a volver a querer nunca mas-solloze

-Yo te quiero

-No después de que te cuente lo que hare…

-¿Qué haras? Nada puede ser tan malo cielo, todo estará bien-me dijo en tono comprensivo

-Jacob…voy a matar a alguien.

* * *


	4. La verdad

**Capitulo 4: Verdad**

La mirada de Jake mostraba frustración, y confusión, no entendía bien lo que yo trataba de decirle. Estaba totalmente desencajado

-Nessie, ¿De que me hablas?-pregunto

Yo intensifique mi llanto.

-De el Jacob, de el chico con la sangre que posee el olor mas exquisito. Su olor es una tortura

El frunció el ceño y me soltó de su abrazo

-¿Quieres decir que su sangre te parece demasiado tentadora? ¿Y también me estas queriendo decir que lo mataras?-pregunto

-Si-conteste y baje la cabeza dejando mis lagrimas escurrir

-Primero tranquilízate-me pidió acariciando mi húmeda mejilla

Obedecí y pare de llorar, cuando el estaba cerca me era fácil mantener la calma, todo con Jacob era sencillo.

-Ahora cielo, explícame bien porque tienes que matarlo.

-Bien, escúchame. Es imposible para mi poder resistirme a su aroma. ¡Jacob deberías ver la forma en la que huele! ¡Es inhumanamente delicioso!

El carraspeo

-Nessie, dudo mucho que yo lo encuentre tan "irresistible" como tu-dijo de forma sarcástica

-Y como si eso fuera poco, como si además de su delicioso olor tuviera que agregar algo mas, ese tonto humano me sigue ¡Nadie nunca desea entablar conversación con los Cullen, y es justo este chico el "_valiente_" que me quiere sacar platica! ¡Es un idiota! ¡Y peor aun, me encuentra linda!-grite enloquecida, Jacob pareció molestarse por mi comentario pues apretó los puños con fuerza, si no sanara de forma muy veloz me hubiera preocupado por las heridas que se causaría

-¿Cómo esta eso de que te encuentra linda?-pregunto muy molesto

-Si, bueno…

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-El me lo dijo

-¿Te dijo que eras linda?

-Si

-Ahora ya somos dos los que deseamos matarlo-agrego rojo de ira

-Vamos, tranquilo Jake, el es solo un humano-dije sonriéndole, en todo el día no había emitido una sonrisa mas sincera

-No Nessie, no es solo un humano, es el humano que encuentras "tentador"

Me sonroje

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, no por eso te dejare-dije mirándolo a los ojos, esperaba que confiara en mi.

El bufo

-Eso espero, peor sabes que si en algún momento quisieras dejarme…

-Eso no pasara-lo interrumpí

-De cualquier modo, sabes que no te obligo a nada, no estamos tan atados como crees, mas bien yo estoy atado a ti, tu puedes hacer de tu vida lo que desees-dijo bajando la mirada

-Deseo estar contigo y lo sabes, y no es por esa imprimación, es por que te quiero-dije sonrojándome

-Lo se, y yo también te quiero, aun así, sabes que eso no significa que te voy a obligar a nada-dijo poniendo un mechón de mi pelo tras mi oreja

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, el me abrazo y yo me hundí en su pecho, después suspire, estaba triste de nuevo.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto

-En verdad soy un monstruo Jake-dije

-No eres un monstruo, estoy seguro que soportaras, yo lo se-dijo sonriéndome

-No lo hare, Jacob…-tome una bocanada de aire-Es imposible resistir, y además, ni tía Rosalie ni tía Alice se quieren ir, por un segundo pensé que podíamos huir pero…

-Nessie, yo te conozco, se que te subestimas a ti misma, si solo lo intentaras…

-No voy a intentar nada, Creo que lo mejor es seguir con mi decisión actual.

-¿Entonces porque estas así?-pregunto mirando mi semblante

-Por mis padres-dije-En especial papa

Baje la mirada y recordé su cara llena de molestia

-¿Qué dijo Edward?-pregunto mi Jacob

-El se molesto muchísimo conmigo, dijo que era una débil y una cobarde, creo que no quiere ni verme-dije en tono deprimido

-Eso es imposible, sabes demasiado bien que eres la adoración de Edward ¡Y ni se diga de Bella!-dijo tratando de animarme aunque después bajo la mirada pensativo

-Aun así, debiste haberlo visto, jamás se había portado tan frio conmigo-dije yo

-Renesmeé…-dijo Jacob en tono serio

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte preocupada

-No creo que tu padre sienta ese tipo de rechazo por ti en estos momentos, es duro para el

-No te entiendo

El suspiro

-Creo que debes saber algunas cosas-dijo Jacob

-¿Qué cosas?-pregunte

-Escucha, pienso que la reacción de Edward se debe a que le molesta demasiado que te quieras rendir así de fácil, el paso por algo muy similar. Por no decir igual o peor.

No entendía ni una palabra de lo que Jacob decía ¿Papa había pasado por esto? ¿Por qué no decírmelo cuando se entero de lo que me pasaba? ¿Acaso quería verme sufrir por su actitud? Yo merecía saber la verdad, Jake era el único que parecía recordar que yo importo y mucho.

-Explícamelo por favor-pedí ansiosa

-Escucha, no estoy seguro porque ni Bella ni Edward te contaron esto antes, pero mereces saberlo, al menos para que entiendas un poco la actitud de ambos

-Si…-acorde

-Bueno, pues resulta que cierto chupasangre llamado Edward Cullen tuvo este mismo problema, tenia cierta debilidad por la sangre de cierta humana.

¿Mi papa le había ocurrido lo mismo? ¡Y jamás me lo dijo! ¡Ni siquiera cuando yo le conte esto!

-¿Mi papa también mato a esa humana?-pregunte

-No

Ahora entendía un poco mas, mi papa había sido fuerte y había superado la debilidad que sentía por esa chica con tal de dejarla vivir, por eso le dolía ver que yo me rindiera así de fácil, le dolía verme como una cobarde huyendo.

-El fue capaz de resistir, y mas aun, llevar todo esto a otro extremo-dijo Jake mirándome a los ojos

¿Otro extremo? ¿Qué querría decir Jacob con eso?

-Explícate por favor Jake-pedí

-Bien, digamos que Edward se enamoro perdidamente de esa muchacha con sangre tan "irresistible" como tu dices

¿Mi papa se enamoro de una humana con un aroma tan delicioso como me resultaba a mi el de Ken? Eso no tenia sentido, a menos que..

-¿Bella? ¿La sangre de mi madre era esa sangre tan tentadora?-cuestione totalmente sorprendida

-Así es Nessie, tu padre ansiaba demasiado beber la sangre de Bella, y aun así, fue capaz de resistir y se enamoro perdidamente de ella, gracias a eso tu mama sigue con vida, y tu existes, por eso a Edward le frustra tanto el hecho de que pienses que este problema es el fin de tu mundo, por supuesto que eres capaz de soportarlo-dijo el firmemente

-Jacob…yo no soy mi padre, el es mucho mas fuerte-dije decepcionada de mi misma

-No repitas eso Nessie, tu eres igual de fuerte que el, eres una Cullen después de todo-sonrio ante estas palabras y apretó mi mejilla con sus dedos

-¡Hey! No hagas eso-dije riendo con el

El comentario de Jacob me había dado esperanzas por un lado, pero por el otro…me había lastimado enterarme por el y no por mis padres. Yo sabia que no era necesario que me lo contaran, pero aun asi me hubiera hecho bien saberlo.

-¿Qué piensas ahora?-pregunto Jacob acariciando mi cabello

-No lo se, ni siquiera estoy pensando claramente..-dije

-¿Aun quieres matar a ese chico?

-No-me apresure a decir, sentía esperanzas, no quería ver a Ken muerto ni ver su sangre entre mis dedos.

El sonrió y yo lo imite, estábamos bien, estábamos cómodos.

-No lo matare-dije emitiendo una nueva sonrisa-el vivirá, yo lo dejare vivir Jake, quiero ver a Ken vivo…

El pareció bufar un poco

-¿Con que Ken ehh?

-Asi es-dije sonriéndole-Y además no sabes, es muy lindo y apuesto..-dije con tal de ponerlo un poco celoso, el abrió los ojos de par en par

-¿Es apuesto?

-¡Y no sabes cuanto! ¿No seria gracioso que se repitiera la historia? ¿Yo enamorada de aquel con sangre deliciosa?-dije dándole la espalda y soltando una risa

-Nessie…-no respondí-¡Nessie!-seguí ignorándolo-¡Renesmeé!

-¿Qué quieres Jacob?-pregunte divertida

-¿Hablas enserio?-pregunto lleno de terror

-¡Por supuesto que no!-lo abrace

El suspiro

-Tenias razón, si eres un monstruo-dijo besando mi coronilla

Estuvimos un momento mas bromeando hasta que el interrumpió

-Es tarde, tus padres estarán preocupado-dijo Jake

-Tienes razón-dije notando que anochecía

-Vamos, te llevo a tu casa-yo asentí y subí a su Chevy

En el camino sentía mis ojos cerrarse, este había sido el día mas largo de mi existencia.

-¿Estas cansada cierto Nessie?-pregunto mi adorado Jacob

-Si, y mucho-dije cerrando los ojos

En menos de un minuto yo estaba profundamente dormida. Pude sentir cuando llegamos, el auto se detuvo con suavidad, después sentí el calor de unos brazos alzando mi cuerpo, supe que Jacob me cargaba pues su tacto era mas caliente al de cualquiera.

-Llegan tarde perro-escuche de la voz de papa a lo lejos

-Lo siento Edward, pero Nessie estaba mal

-¿Cómo esta?-preguntaba mi madre

-Ella esta mejor, ¿Por qué no le contaste que habías pasado por esto también chupasangre?

-No creí que fuera necesario…

-Y no lo era, antes..-dijo la voz masculina de Jake-Pero ahora le hubiera ayudado a entender por que te comportaste así con ella

-¿Se lo contaste cierto?-pregunto Edward

-Si

-¡Jacob! ¡Por que siempre haces lo mismo! ¿¡No puedes meterte solo en tus asuntos?!-grito mi mama molesta

-¡Shh! ¡Bella! Despertaras a Nessie-dijo mi Jacob acariciando mi mejilla

-El tiene razón-apoyo papa-hablaremos de esto mañana

Hubo un momentáneo silencio

-Y no Jacob, no me molesta que se lo hayas contado, al contrario-dijo Edward-Yo me encargo

Lo siguiente que sentí fue un total cambio, del calor de Jacob al frio y marmoleo tacto de papa, no era molesto, al contrario me resultaba reconfortante.

-Buenas noches, Edward, Bells-se despidió Jake y lo escuche partir

Después sentí una superficie blanda en mi espalda, estaba en mi cama, me desperté un poco y abrí los ojos

-Papa…-susurre con pesadez

-Duerme hija, hablaremos por la mañana

Oh no papa. No iba a esperar tanto.

Me incorpore sentándome

-No. Quiero hablar ahora-pedí mientras me tallaba los ojos

-Es mejor que duermas, estas agotada..-me recordó el

-Estoy bien

Edward suspiro

-Eres igual de testaruda que Bella..

En un microsegundo mi madre estaba a su lado proporcionándole un golpe en el pecho

-Edward, no hables mal de mi con mi hija..-reclamo ella

Los tres sonreímos, se sentía mucha menos tensión en el ambiente, yo estaba mejor.

-¿De que quieres hablar Renesmee?-pregunto mama

-Pues…del hecho que nunca me contaron que mi padre había tenido una gran debilidad por tu sangre mama-dije ya mas enérgica

Mis padres intercambiaron miradas interrogatorios

-No estoy molesta-me apresure a aclararles-Se que esto es algo sin relevancia, pero cuando les conté lo que me pasaba…creo que pudieron habérmelo contado ¿No? ¿No creen que me hubiera servido para entender su posición?

-Siento mucho no habértelo contado querida-dijo papa-Tienes razón, pudo haberte ayudado a entender muchas cosas…de todos modos, pretendía contártelo.

-Asi es, queríamos decírtelo, pero no pensamos que fuera necesario, y hoy estuvimos conversando y decidimos que seria lo mejor que lo supieras-agrego mi madre sentándose a mi lado

Solo los mire expectante

-Solo que Jacob se nos adelanto…-dijo mi padre torciendo los labios y poniendo los ojos en blanco, hablar de Jake le causaba molestia.

-De todas maneras lo sentimos mucho

-En especial yo, se que te heri, además te lo hice mas difícil de lo que ya es. Aunque eso no significa que este de acuerdo con tu decisión..

Interrumpí

-¡Cambio drástico de decisión! Estoy considerando dejarlo con vida..-dije sonriendo un poco, los rostros de mis progenitores se suavizaron considerablemente

-¿en verdad? ¡Renesmeé! ¡Que bien!-dijo entusiasmada Bella

-De verdad, es maravilloso que desees enfrentar tus problemas hija-agrego papa

-Si…-dije algo apenada

-¿EL nombre del chico ese es Ken?-pregunto mi padre

-Asi es-respondí extrañada

-Carlisle te vio con el en el hospital, vio tu reacción asi que se imagino todo.

No dije nada solo me sonroje apenada

-Ese chico vive solo con su madre y su hermanita, Ken Thomson. Es un buen muchacho según lo comentado por su madre hacia Carlisle. No creo que mereciera morir.

-Eso creo..

-Aun así Renesmeé, no lo matara-afirmo Bella sonriendo totalmente optimista

-Si, bueno mañana ire de caza con Jake-El rostro de papa se tenso de nuevo tras lo ultimo

-¿No seria mejor que fueras conmigo o con Bella, incluso con Rosalie?-pregunto mi padre

-No-dije sacándole la lengua-Iré con Jacob

El bufo molesto

-Si no hay de otra…-suspiro mama inconforme

-¿Te iras un tiempo?-pregunto Edward con angustia

-No lo se, ¿Es necesario?-pregunte

-No en verdad, solo si deseas pensar pero, me parece que tu lo tienes todo muy claro-me dedico una sonrisa que yo devolví

-Asi es papa, pero aun asi podría pasar un dia en casa de Jacob y…

-¡Olvídalo!-gritaron ambos a coro

Baje el rostro y luego los tres reímos

Poco a poco mis ojos se iban dejando vencer por el cansancio

-Duerme pequeña…-susurro mi madre

Y obedecí. En menos de lo que podría recordar me había dejado vencer al sueño con la clara idea de una vida larga y duradera para Ken. ¡Vaya que había sido un dia largo!

* * *


	5. Estupido destino

**Disclaimer:** Me llamo Andrea, lo que burdamente quiere decir que yo no cree nada.

**Capitulo 5: Estúpido Destino**

Había pasado con Jacob dos días.

El martes en la mañana fuimos de caza y acabábamos de volver, era jueves temprano. Jacob y mama, además de todos mis tíos, insistían en que yo poda ir al instituto, que estaría bien. Papa por otro lado me proponía el hecho de quedarme y dejar un pasar un poco mas.

-Yo digo que vayas Nessie, estas bien, eres fuerte y estas alimentada-dijo mi Jacob dedicándome un guiño

Mi papa le gruño y el sonrió burlonamente

-Estaré bien, pero…cualquier cosa estarán cerca ¿Cierto?-cuestione a mis padres

-Claro-aseguro mama-Y asegúrate de que ese chico no te haya visto como una antipática porque tal vez heriste sus sentimientos-agrego dedicándole una mirada hostil a papa quien se avergonzó un poco

-Es lo mas probable, no me porte del todo bien

-Discúlpate…-pidieron al unisonó mis padres y mi tía Rose

-¿Qué? ¡No! Pero Nessie ya no tiene por que hablar con ese tal Ken..-dijo Jacob celoso

-¡Uyy! ¡Aquí me huele a perrito celoso!-se mofo tío Emmett

-Y además apesta..-agrego Alice

Reí ante la divertida escena, mis padres dándome lecciones de moral y como ser educada ante un humano con un delicioso aroma. Jacob celoso. Mis tíos mofándose de el.

-Bueno, ¿Nos vamos? Llegaremos tarde-dije sacándolos de sus asuntos

-¿Tanta prisa tienes?-pregunto mi Jake

-Es que quiere ir a ver a su adorado Ken-se burlo tío Jasper

-Seguro el no apesta…-agrego tía Rose

-Claro que no, si mira como tiene vuelta loca a mi sobrina con su aroma ¡Como va a apestar!-grito Emmett

-No como otros, como Jacob...comprenderá-dijo un una falsa sonrisa Rosalie

Jacob gruño mostrándoles los dientes, los vampiros presentes rieron, incluyéndome

-De cualquier modo, Nessie tiene razón, llegaremos tarde-dijo mama y todos partimos, me despedí de Jacob y subí al volvo de papa, que cada día parecía mas nuevo.

De camino al instituto fuimos callados. Un silencio cómodo, que no me molestaba en lo mas mínimo

-Llegamos-dijo papa y me abrió la puerta, yo baje y le sonreí, hizo lo mismo con mi madre.

El día transcurrió con tranquilidad. En la cafetería, el no apareció, parecía haberme salvado de su aroma, de no ser por un pequeñísimo detalle.

La penúltima clase. Me dirigía hacia ella, era Biologia, iba acompañada de mi madre, que de casualidad esa clase la compartía conmigo. Bella se sentó en uno de los asientos al frente de la clase, al parecer ese era su lugar asignado, yo en cambio me quede parada esperando que el profesor me indicara mi pupitre.

-Señorita Cullen, siéntese por alla-dijo indicándome un asiento hasta el fondo, afortunadamente, este estaba solo.

Tome asiento donde el profesor me indico y espere a que la clase diera inicio

-¡Siento llegar tarde!

El olor. Era el de nuevo. Ken entro al aula con paso torpe y apresurado, venia con el cabello revuelto, algo extraño pues las veces que lo vi lo tenia perfectamente peinado, su camisa estaba desabotonada hasta el cuarto botón y venia algo agitado.

-Thomson, llega tarde…-le hizo saber el profesor, el chico sonrió algo avergonzado

-Lo siento profesor Granver. No volverá a ocurrir-aseguro y entro por completo al salón.

Su aroma me golpeo de nuevo. Era un aroma fresco y tropical, dulce, delicioso.

De pronto y sin dar aviso se acercaba a mi. Se poso enfrente y se sentó a mi lado. Hasta ese momento note que ese asiento era el único desocupado. Compartiríamos pupitre.

Mi madre me dedico una mirada, mis manos apretaban fuertemente la orilla del asiento. Debía acostumbrarme a esto. Le devolví la mirada con un tanto de despreocupación. Ella aun así me siguió observando

-Hola Renesmeé-saludo el como si nada peinándose un poco el cabello-Veo que al fin se me hizo compartir no solo una clase contigo ¡Si no también el pupitre!-sonrió ampliamente

Trate de dedicarle una sonrisa, pero esta me salió torcida como si de verdad el apestara o algo asi.

-Eso parece…-le dije-Mira Ken, siento mucho mi actitud pasada. Si me porte grosera, de verdad, lo lamento-dije tratando de sonar sincera

-No hay problema, creo que te agarre en un mal momento-respondió animado

-No sabes cuanto…pero aun así, no debí desquitarme contigo, lo siento..

-Disculpas aceptadas, entonces..¿Te parece si nos presentamos oficialmente? Soy Ken Thomson, un placer-dijo sonriéndome

Me asegure que el profesor estuviera suficientemente distraído para no notar que Ken y yo manteníamos una conversación

-Renesmeé Cullen, igual, un placer-dije

-Y bien Renesmeé ¿De donde vienes?-pregunto el

-Vengo de Canada..-dije recordando nuestra ultima estadía en Ottawa

-¿Canada? He ido un par de veces, me parece un lugar muy lindo

-Si lo es, ¿Tu siempre has vivido en Alaska?-busque un tema de conversación, el podía resultar un chico agradable si omitimos el torturante olor

-No, yo vivía en Chicago, pero al morir mi padre, mi mama, mi hermana y yo nos vinimos aquí con los abuelos-dijo sin el mas mínimo entrecorte en su voz

-Lo..lo siento-tartamudee, no era bueno con estos temas tan delicados

-No te preocupes-el me sonrió- Asi que Renesmeé, ¿Por qué faltaste tanto? Esperaba conversar contigo antes..

-Problemas personales…-respondí-Pero ya esta solucionado

-Ya veo…

-¿Por qué llegaste tarde?-pregunte, bien, era curiosa

-Pues…-se sonrojo un poco-le mostraba unos cuantos lugares de la escuela a una chica..-finalizo totalmente apenado

Eso explicaba su estado al entrar al aula…bien debía agregar a mi lista que Ken tenia exito con las mujeres.

-Entiendo..

-Pero no te pongas celosa linda-dije sonriéndome de forma coqueta creo que escuche a mi mama gruñir

El ardor en mi garganta no me dejaba pensar bien, pero aun asi, mantuve la calma

-¿Celosa?-Reí un poco-No lo creo…

-No por ahora, pero ya veras, aun asi seamos amigos ¿Si?

-Si-acepte sonriéndole, podía resultar un chico interesante, Si mantenía su boca cerrada de vez en cuando.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo y juras no molestarte?

-Si…-dije suspirando, mi garganta ardió de nuevo

-¿Renesmeé? Es un nombre..¿Exótico?

Reí ante su pregunta, no era la primera vez que alguien lo pensaba, pero si que me lo preguntaban directamente. Papa dice que todos lo piensan siempre

-No en realidad-dije recuperando el aliento después de reír y ante la severa mirada del profesor baje la voz-Es la combinación del nombre de mis abuelas..

-Ahh..ya entiendo

-Pero puedes llamarme Nessie si gustas-le sonreí

-Te llamare Ness-dijo Ken

-¿Cómo el monstruo de ese lago, cierto?-pregunte divertida

-Exacto..

-Me agrada mas Nessie

-De todas maneras, te diré Ness.

-Entonces ¿Puedo llamarte Kenny?-pregunte

-¿Kenny?-hizo una mueca de desagrado

-Asi te llamare-dije dedicándole una risa burlona

La campana sono, la clase había terminado mas rápido de lo que pensé, vaya que eso fue rápido.

-¿Qué clase tienes?-pregunto Ken abotonándose la camisa

-Geometría…-dije dando un suspiro

-También yo, ¿Te acompaño?-mire a mi madre quien me esperaba expectante

-Si, espérame afuera..-pedí y el obedeció, me dirigí a Bella quien estaba en una esquina

-¿Qué crees que haces?-pregunto angustiada

-El parece agradable-le dije

-¿No intentaras nada verdad?

-No, mama, estoy bien-dije muy segura

-Bueno, en ese caso esta bien, yo no tengo geometría, pero te deseo suerte..

-No la necesito, de verdad.-asegure y Salí, Ken estaba ahí como le había pedido y juntos nos dirigimos al aula de Geometría.

Se sentó en el mismo pupitre que yo de nuevo, y su aroma seguía quemándome cada vez mas y mas

-Ness..-susurro mi nombre, o bueno, mi apodo.

-¿Si?

-¿Qué harás mas tarde?-sentí que el calor subía a mis mejillas y no supe que decir

-Bueno, pues…estaré algo ocupada..

El dio un respingo

-Esperaba que me acompañaras a un lugar-dijo el con decepción

-¿Otro día?-pregunte yo aun apenada

-Otro día…-acordó el

El resto de la clase se dedico a hacerme reír con bromas tontas o poniendo unas caras que morías de risa. Mi estomago me dolía por tantas carcajadas y esto pareció molestar al profesor que nos saco de la clase

-Genial..-dije de forma sarcástica

-¡Hey! Si fue tu culpa

-¿Mi culpa?-pregunte ofendida

-Si, tu reíste tan fuerte que crei que toda la escuela te escucho-me acuso Ken

-¿Qué esperabas que hiciera cuando me preguntaste si no pensaba que el profesor tenia unos grandes pechos? ¡Después de todo el es hombre!-me defendí

-¿Es hombre?

Lo mire fijamente y ambos volvimos a reir.

-Bueno ya, dejémoslo en que ambos tuvimos la culpa

-De acuerdo, pero el problema es que soy pésima en Geometría, y si me estarán sacando cada clase, probablemente repruebe-me queje

-¿Eres mala? Este es tu día de suerte. Yo soy un genio en geometría-se jacto orgulloso

-¿De verdad?-pregunte incrédula

-Asi es. Y con gusto seria tu tutor si tienes algún problema

No necesitaba un tutor. En casa tenia suficientes. Aun asi era divertido pasar el tiempo con Kenny

-Tal vez..

-Bien, tomare eso como un si-dijo sonriendo

-No, tomalo como un tal vez-le pedí

-¿Por qué eres tan dura Ness?

-¿Por qué me hiciste reír y me sacaron de la clase? Tengo derecho de ser un poco dura-asegure

El bufo y volvimos a reir

El ardor recorrió mi garganta una vez mas pero estaba dispuesta a perfeccionar mi autocontrol poco a poco.

No entendía que era lo que me atraía a querer pasar mas tiempo con Ken. Pero era algo raro, parecía ser una extraña sensación. Como si hubiera estado destinada a conocerlo.

* * *

Nuevo Capituloooo!

comenten=)


	6. Celos

**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece (Excepto Edward en mis locas fantasias)

**Nota:** Una disculpa por la tardanza!

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Celos.**

Llegamos a casa. Mis padres y yo anduvimos callados todo el camino, supuse que mi madre le había contado a Edward todo sobre mi inusual encuentro con Ken

¿Papa estaría molesto?

-No estoy molesto Renesmeé

-¿No lo estás?-pregunte para asegurarme

-No hija, en realidad, confió en ti…pero no me gusta que tientes de esa manera a la suerte

-No lo hice con esa intención

-Lo sabemos Nessie-agrego mama

-De todas formas, lo siento..

-No te disculpes, ya eres grande, puedes tomar tus decisiones, tu madre y yo intervenimos cuando sabemos que estás haciendo algo mal, y en este caso no veo nada malo..

-Gracias papa-dije sonriéndole

El me devolvió la sonrisa, al igual que Bella y el resto del camino anduvimos en silencio.

Al llegar a casa mis tíos estaban ya ahí, al igual que Jacob quien se veía impaciente

-Nessie, ¿Cómo te fue?-pregunto tomando mi mano

Le sonreí inspirándole confianza y el relajo su semblante

-Bien Jake, todo fue de maravilla, creo que estoy bien…

-Nos alegramos de eso-dijo Rosalie

-Si, estábamos preocupados-agrego mi tío Jasper

-Yo no. Sabía que todo iría bien-dijo Alice sonriendo

-¿Cómo lo sabías si no puedes ver su futuro?-pregunto mi madre

-Porque confió en ella Bella y la conozco

Todos sonrieron, al igual que yo.

-Hija, iremos de caza, a decir verdad estoy sediento-dijo papa

-¿Los podemos acompañar?-pregunto Emmett

-Claro-accedió mi madre

Segundos mas tarde no había nadie en la casa, a excepción de Jacob, Esme, quien se encontraba en el jardín, y yo que me encontraba en la sala con mi Jake

-Te lo dije-susurro Jacob en mi oído-Sabia que podrías superar esto, eres fuerte

Su cálido aliento golpeo mi oído y mi nuca haciéndome estremecer, lo rodee con mis brazos y me acurruque en su amplio pecho.

-Gracias por confiar así en mi-dije

-Sabes que lo haría siempre, eres demasiado importante para mi Nessie..

-Gracias-repetí cerrando los ojos y perdiéndome en su aroma

-No agradezcas pequeña..-contesto Jacob besando mi coronilla

Ambos escuchamos el ruido del teléfono sonando, ninguno tuvo las ganas para contestar

-Responde Nessie-me pidió Jacob

-No-me negué

Pude oír a Esme cogiendo el aparato

-¿Hola?..Claro, ¿Quién es?..Un segundo..¡Renesmeé te llaman!

-¿Me llaman?-pregunte confundida

Jacob puso un gesto extrañado en su rostro, supuse que me veía como el.

-¿Hola?-hable tomando el teléfono

-¿Ness? ¿Eres tu?-pregunto una voz tras el teléfono

-Si, ¿Quién es?-pregunte por pura formalidad, a estas alturas ya sabia obviamente de quien se trataba

-soy Ken, hola linda.

-¿Cómo conseguiste mi teléfono?-pregunte ignorando su saludo

-Simplemente lo pedí en la dirección, fue sencillo

-¿Y te lo dieron así de fácil?-cuestione ofendida por la falta de privacidad

-Claro que no. En realidad debí esperar hasta que la recepcionista se fuera y me escabullí entre..

-¡Ken! ¿Robaste mi teléfono?

-Si

-Eres terrible.

-Lo soy.

-¿Y que quieres?-pregunte directamente

-Pues me preguntaba ¿Estas ocupada?

-Si, te lo dije, hoy estoy muy ocupada-conteste

-¿Mucho?

-Muchísimo

-¿Y mañana?

-También lo estaré..

-Vamos Ness, no seas tan dura conmigo

-No soy dura

-Claro que lo eres

-Kenny, ¿Hablamos mañana? Te dije que estoy ocupada

-Bien, ¿Te puedo llamar más tarde?

-No..-dije rodando los ojos

-Te llamo más tarde entonces, ¿Adiós?

-Adiós..

-¿Ni siquiera me mandaras un beso o algo así?

-No, Ken, ahora cuelga el bendito aparato..-dije harta de su insistencia

-Bueno, nos veremos mañana-seguido de esto solo escuche el _Ring _

Mire hacia donde Jacob se hallaba, visiblemente molesto, su ceño estaba fruncido y sus brazos cruzados en su pecho, bufo furioso y levanto una ceja en señal de ironía

-¿Un amigo?-pregunto de forma sarcástica

-Bueno..En realidad, no se si amigo sea la palabra adecuada

-¿Novio tal vez?

-No, esa definitivamente tampoco es la palabra.

-¿Entonces cual es la palabra Nessie?-pregunto endureciendo la mirada

-No lo se… ¿Un conocido muy molesto?

-¿Quiere que yo…?

-¡No! Jacob, solo es un chico…

-¿Lo llamaste Ken no es así?

-Si

-Es el tipo ese que tiene una sangre demasiado irresistible

-Si…-dije bajando mi mirada

-¿Y tú ya has entablado una amistad con el?

-¡No! No es una amistad, es solo un chico agradable y..

-¿Con que es agradable?

-Pues si pero..

-¡Nessie ese chico te gusta!-grito molesto

-¡No seas ridículo! ¡Lo conozco hace un par de días! ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

-¿Entonces porque te llamo?

-Es solo que conversamos en un par de clases y congeniamos muy bien, el es simpático, y no vio mal la idea de llamarme-le explique calmadamente

-Te invito a salir…

-No

-Si

-¡Que no cabeza dura!

-¿Entonces porque dijiste que estarías ocupada?

-Porque lo estoy ¿O no?

-Si, estás conmigo..

-Y es contigo con quien quiero estar

-¿Entonces si te invito?

-¡Jacob basta!-grite sofocada

-Ese niño tonto…

-Jake..-susurre tratando de controlarlo lo abrace pero el se mantuvo rígido-¡Jacob Black deja de portarte como un chiquillo celoso!

-¿Celoso? ¡No estoy celoso!

-Si lo estas, y no le veo motivo

-Nessie entiéndeme un poco..lo que te pasa con el no es común, ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta al saber que el esta yendo a la boca del león por su cuenta?

-¿Te preocupas por el?

-Me preocupo por ti querida, porque se que no quieres hacer alguna locura, sin embargo, eres mitad vampiro..y esa mitad parece estar mas desarrollada que la humana, y eso me angustia

-Yo no lo lastimaría…-asegure

-¿Cómo estas tan segura? Te apoyo, eres fuerte, pero ese chico te está provocando demasiado-concluyo mi Jake

-Jacob él es humano bueno, me agrada y no lo matare, así como mi padre nunca mato a Bella

-Hay una diferencia Nessie..

-¿Cuál?

-El la ama, la ama más que a su vida. ¿Cómo esperabas que la sed fuera mas grande que ese amor?

-¿Quieres decir que yo matare a Ken por el simple hecho que no lo amo?

-No, eres fuerte..pero…

-Pero nada.

-Esta bien Nessie, confió en ti. Pero aun así..

-Nada Jacob.

-Aun así me gustaría que mantuvieras tu distancia..

-¿Distancia?

-Si-afirmo el-Que de preferencia no tuvieras tanto contacto con el..

-Bien..

-¿Lo prometes? ¿Prometes mantener tu distancia?

-Lo prometo..

Por supuesto Jacob nunca sabría si yo hablaba de vez en cuando con Ken entre clase y clase ¿Cierto?

Así como nunca sabría que mis dedos se hallaban cruzados tras mi espalda

_

* * *

_

_Espero les haya gustado._


End file.
